The present invention relates to a graphene power-mill system.
Our everyday life is full of energy, which can be harvested. Such energy can be found almost everywhere. Wherever there are mechanical movements, some forms of energy are wasted.
Many people tried to harvest such energy, but they could not obtain reasonably good results.
Accordingly, a need for a graphene power-mill system has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.